Turnabout's Fair Play
by Hysteria82
Summary: Annoyed with William's attitude towards his transsexuality, Grell decides it's time to put him in his place. It was time for William to meet... 'Mistress Red.'


Bunching his hair into a make shift tail, Grell held the long crimson locks out of his way and did a little twirl in front of the tall, decorative floor mirror, admiring his apparel. Sporting nothing more then a tight, black leather corset laced with red ribbons for flare, long matching gloves, and thigh high, pointy toed heels complemented by crotchless fishnets, he had to admit... he looked damn fine.

Flinging his thick hair messily over his shoulder, he hooded his shaded eyes and watched contently as his ruby painted lips slide into a smirk, changing him from Grell Sutcliff to, 'Mistress Red' -one of his many personas - with practiced ease.

Mussing silently to himself, Grell mentally attempted to remember the last time he'd been able to don such attire. 'Too long.' he decides as he checked himself over once more, unable to remember his last opportunity. His current beau had little interest in such games, and even if he was convinced to play, Grell doubted he'd be allowed the dominate role.

Thoughts of his lover caused the redhead to glance toward the corner where his rose covered bed sat. Studying the man's still form for any signs of movement, it soon became apparent that he was still out cold. The leather clad reaper then bit down on his lower lip, slightly worrying at the amount of time that had passed. Perhaps he had stuck William over the head with the base of his beloved chain saw a bit too hard...

Quickly Grell shock the thought away, scoffing at his own soft heartedness - such pity was unfitting for 'Mistress'. 'William was far from weak,' he reminded himself, 'so a tap to the noggin wasn't going to do any major damage.' Licking his lips so they glisten, he concluded that the older man's current lifelessness was most likely due to the pill he had slipped under his tongue while he slept and wasn't some sort of head trauma.

Placing one spiked toed boot in front of the other, he approaches the plump bed slowly, heels clicking tauntingly against the polished wood floor until he slides onto the smooth, satin sheets next to his guest. Taking a short moment to enjoy slight before him, it isn't long till he's running leather covered fingers over taunt skin and unyielding leather straps.

The position Grell had chosen to pose the other reaper while he was helpless was far from comfortable... but comfort hadn't been his goal, so that was fine. Tracing down the deliciously sharp curve of the spine, he can't help but admire the position. Securely bond, William was face down in the blood red sheets with his ass forced high in the air- a position that was sure to be a blow to the proud man's ego... which was kind of the point.

Grell liked to believe he was fairly forgiving of other's view points on his transsexuality, but continuos criticism did get old after awhile... especially when the one most often guilty of such things was the one you're involved with. Constantly denying him his feministic manner, insisting he act like a man, that he toughen up... There came a point when one simple had to put their slender, heeled foot down.

Dragging his gloved hand up the dark haired reaper's sides, he makes a content sound in the back of his throat, pleased to feel the firm muscles that were normally hidden under the heavy work suit. Reaching the top of his torso, he moved his grip to the strained shoulders and slide his hands down the bond arms, mechanically checking the restraints binding his wrists to his forearms.

Satisfied with their snugness, he moves to kneel between the other's spread legs and reaches up to finger the studded collar latched tightly around his pale throat as he leans forward, draping his slim form across the larger man's back.

The addictional weight pressing down causes the body beneath him to shift slightly, showing the first signs of awakening. Grinning at the response, Grell presses a kiss to the back of his neck, leaving a smudge of lipstick smeared on the flesh between the black collar and equally dark hair line.

With a moan, the kisses start to become sharp nips while he presses closer, grinding his hardening length against the other's back side in eagerness as he reaches around to the the metal loop at the front of the collar. Continuing the survey of his handy work, Grell hooks a finger over the thin rope tied to the collar and follows it's length down to the metal pole holding toned legs apart and keeping his body bent at the desired angle.

A particular hard bite breaks the skin and Grell practically purrs as William jolts at the sharp pain, slowly stirring awake. Licking the blood away with a few flicks of his pink tongue, he then circles his thin arms around Will's waist and settles his full weight against him as he moves his mouth away from his neck and down to an ear.

Blowing a few fine strains of hair out of the way he then brings his sharp teeth down on the upper curve of the ear, drawing more blood and finally startling the other back into consciousness.

"Good morning, love~" he softly sings into the injured ear, his unseen lips spreading into a wicked grin at the thought of what was to come.

Due to this site's TOS, I refuse to post adult content here. If you're interested in future chapters please check for it on my livejournal account 'baby_kitty_toes.'


End file.
